Wed Thy Blood
by Mistress of Demons
Summary: Newly wed couples die without reason.No clues found.Detective Tashio,Sesshomaru,enter.Solve the case,or more die.Especially when his beloved is in danger.SessRin,InuKag,SanMir,a little KohaRin and NarKik


Yes,I know I was suppose to post this a few days ago,even after my one-shot.But I wrote it,and it sucked.Bad.So I had to plan more.Anyway,I hope it's still up to perfection!

**Disclaimer:**If I never own Inu,I'll own my own bigger and better series!Ha ha!

**Wed Thy Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**Heaven or Helping**

_It was raining,and because of his cursed demonic-hearing he could not sleep.His wife slept peacefully next to him.Peace...something he could not have.Tonight,he knew,they were comming for him.He couldn't run.He couldn't hide.They'd just follow him.So he waited,waited for death.He could only hope to save her once they came,if his sacrifice was enough..._

_They made no noise,and had no smell,but he knew they were too close now.He gently picked her up from her place next to him,went into they ajoining bathroom,put her in the shower and closed the curtain.He went back to bed,as if nothing was wrong.But it terribly was._

"Officer Hojo,We got 2 dead,no clues as of yet.You better get that detective you were talking about over here,pronto."Hojo stated into his walky-talky.

"Hey!Hojo!We identified em'!Yeah,we figured out that they were Inuyasha and Kagome Tashio.The newly weds,just got married too.I'm surprised that Inuyasha couldn't hold them off,at least for a little while.He showed no signs of struggle.In the bathroom is Kagome.I really don't understand it."

"Well Koga,you don't have to.I called the detective that Hiten was talking about.He'll be comming shortly.Make sure they don't touch anything until he looks at it,okay?"Hojo replied.

"Uhh,-gulp-you do know that the detective is Inuyasha's brother,don't you?"Koga said wearily.

"Shit.Oh well.Heard they weren't close anyway..."Hojo told him.

A few minutes later a police car and a black Mercedes pulled up.

"Hojo!This is Tashio,Sesshomaru.You can tell him the terrible news,when you show him the body.Good luck kid."Hiten said and left,with Manten trailing behind him.

"Sir Tashio,Such a pleasure to finally meet you...Please follow me..."Hojo stuttered.

"I don't care my **half** brother died.Just show me the bodies so I can get out of here."Sesshomaru said in a stotic voice.

"Right away!"Hojo yelled and walked towards the mansion at a fast pace.Sesshomaru seemed to keep up without a problem.

The mansion was truly beatiful.It was 5 stories,each floor had about 20 rooms.You could easily get lost.What was in most of those rooms was probably impossible to know and keep track of it.The outside of the mansion was mostly black,with white window panes and door frames,and the roof was maroon red.There was an 8 car garage with the same color scheme as the house.A black fence was going around the front of the house.The back of the house had a garden and then went to woods.All the police officers were wearing the traditonal blue uniform.Sesshomaru was wearing black jeans with a white muscle shirt and black sneakers.

"Here is the bedroom,with...Inuyasha included."Hojo winced at the sight of him."There in the conecting bathroom is where Kagome is.Good luck."and Hojo took his leave,rather quickly,might I add.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha.He was only wearing red boxer shorts.There was blood on his neck and pillow,he seemed to just have been killed like that.There were no signs of struggle,but his eyes were shut tight in fright.Sesshomaru looked around the room.It was kinda messy.Okay,really messy.Wood furniture and blue cloth,with a bunch of clothing and items all over.He wrote down:

_**Inuyasha,No sign of struggle,was afraid,was killed by a 2'4 cut at the neck.No clues.**_

He went into the bathroom.As soon as he opened the door he inwardly grimaced.There was blood all over.In the sink,in the bath tub,in the toilet.It looked like a scene from a horror movie.Kagome had her head and arms hanging off the tub,and her legs weren't visable.

_**Kagome,sleeping half in tub half out.Bled to death.**_

The bathroom matched the bedroom.He went out of the room,checked around the house and came back outside.

When he came back outside,Hiten came over to him.

"Find anything?"He asked.

"Only how they died.The bathroom made me sick."Sesshomaru replied.

"What was so sick about it?Kagome was just sleeping with her legs cut off,a bunch of blood in the shower but that was because of the legs.

"Yeah."Sesshomaru replied,thinking he was insane.

"Sir,it would be wise to clean the house out before reporters come."Hojo came up and reported.

"Okay,Hojo,you've been working all night.I expect to see you tommorow,bright and early.Send some guys up to ake samples and clean up before you go."Hiten said.

"Yes sir!Thank you sir!"Hojo said and sprinted off.

"Sesshomaru,research well.I want an answer before the next people move in,six weeks."Hiten said and went over to Manten and Koga to talk to them.Sesshomaru went back into his mercedes and took off.

_"Inuyasha!Inu--INUYASHA!"Kagome ran over to him...but he was see-throughish._

_"Kagome?But you're supposed to b--"he got off when she hugged him._

_"I know,Inuyasha...we're...dead."Kagome got teary eyed._

_"We have to help Sango and Miroku though.They were gonna move in with us in like,six weeks.We have to warn them!"Inuyasha told her gently but sternly._

_"Okay."and so,they turned around away from heaven,towards Earth,to save their friends._

Okay,it isn't very long,but I think it's pretty good.And if it isn't,don't read it.Anyway...ummmm,I'll put up my one-shot soon.Promise.


End file.
